Iron Hearted
by Black Jack278
Summary: Gajeel would have been happier to go on with his life with as little complications as possible. However, fate seemed to have a different idea as someone has been stalking Levy. Intent on making her theirs, and will do everything in their power to do so. Including harming anyone who gets in their way. But Gajeel will do everything in his power to protect her. Gajeel/Levy
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note- Apparently I can never just work on one story at a time. Because here I am adding yet another fic to my small (And growing smaller.) list of stories I'm working on. Figured I'd try my hand at writing some Gajeel x Levy. Because it's one of my utmost fave ships. But as you know I only own the plot everything else belongs to Hiro Mashima.

With that out of the way here is the first chapter of Iron Hearted.

* * *

It was another gorgeous day in Magnolia. Levy thought as warm sunlight spilled through the curtains, and into her room as she pulled them open. A sunny smile spreading onto her face, as she peered out of her window. Taking in the beautiful scenery before her. It was going to be a good day, she and Lucy had planned a day off shopping and lunch later on in the day.

Then after that, Levy thought she might take a job as well. She had seen one that looked like it was right up her alley. Moving towards her bathroom she took a quick shower, running her hands through her wavy blue hair as she turned her head upwards, relishing the feel of hot water cascading down her body.

A sigh escaping her lips as she thought about the events that would transpire today. It had been far too long since she and Lucy had spent some time together since the Celestial wizard was always off in one place or another with team Natsu on various jobs. Then it wasn't like it was the same for her. Levy had been picking up jobs left, right, and center with Team Shadow Gear for weeks now. Could she help it though?

Stepping out of the shower Levy moved to her closet, and scanned through her clothes, her eyes settling on a white dress Lucy had got her on her birthday. Pulling it out she looked it over before tossing it on to the bed, before closing the closet. Pulling the dress over her head she looked at herself in the mirror.

 _Wow,_ Levy thought, as she ran a hand over the fabric, taking in the long flowing sleeves to the frills at the end of the dress. _I'll admit Lucy does have a good taste in fashion._ Turning away from the mirror she grabbed her purse and headed for the door. Walking down the street she headed towards Lucy's apartment, and was greeted by the blonde woman herself standing outside her apartment.

Hands clasped behind her back, Plue, the little white celestial spirit at her feet. Seeing Levy's face as she walked up to her, a smile broke out across Lucy's face as she looked her up and down.

"I see the outfit I picked out for you suits you." She said as Levy laughed, and gave her friend a little twirl. The edges of the dress fanning out around her legs, drawing the attention of several onlookers, several men shouting out compliments, a few of them rather vulgar. As they walked past. Making the script mage blush as Lucy glared daggers at them.

Turning back to her friend Lucy placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" she asked.

Nodding Levy gave her friend a cheerful smile, as Lucy lead them down the street towards the cute little cafe Lucy had discovered during one of her walks one night when she had a nasty case of writers block. Upon reaching it the two wizards entered the cafe, and took a seat near one of the windows.

"So, Levy started, as they ordered their drinks and food. "Since it's been forever and a day since we've sat down and spoke I'm curious with what's new in the life of Fairy Tail's resident celestial wizard, and writer. You said you discovered this place on a walk because you had writers block?"

Nodding Lucy looked around the almost empty cafe, she had to admit she was enthralled with the place, from the pale pink table cloths and curtains to the various cutesy art of baby animals of all sorts to the impossibly cutesy treats the cafe served.

"Yeah, was trying to come up with a believable situation in which my characters end up together."

Raising her eyebrows Levy listened intently to her friend. "But after wandering the streets and enjoying the awesome tea they serve here I managed to nail down a few ideas." Lucy told her.

"But surely you didn't agree to have lunch with me mainly to hear me ramble on and on about my novel. How have you been?"

Levy shrugged her shoulders and peered out the window, watching as people walked on by. "Nothing really interesting. Just picking up jobs here and there. But nobody needs to hear about those, they weren't all that interesting but tell me..." Levy said, turning back to Lucy, as their food arrived. "Rumour has it that there is a little something going on between you, and the resident lightning dragon slayer."

Which was confirmed for her as Lucy's faced started to go beet red." So the rumours are true." Levy laughed. "Wow...I got to say I am surprised I... _we_ always thought that you and Natsu would get together."

Swallowing her food Lucy laughed. "You have no idea how often I've heard that. And don't get me wrong I love Natsu, but not romantically well... we're more like siblings."

"But Laxus though..." Levy mused.

Lucy tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?" she inquired, this wasn't going to be the first some someone had questioned her decision to be with Laxus. Though she understood why though. That being said it did get rather tiresome. "Do I need a reason to be with him?"

Levy shook her head. "Not really be with whoever makes you happy...he _does_ make you happy doesn't he?" she asked.

Lucy nodded. "Well, in his own little way that is. I mean he isn't the most affectionate person in all of Magnolia, he doesn't shower me with gifts or anything like that, but he treats me well."

Levy nodded as she rested her chin on her knuckles, listening intently to Lucy, as she went on and on about Laxus. She had to admit much like many people in the guild, she had been a little apprehensive about Lucy being in a relationship with Laxus. But seeing the look on Lucy's face as she talked about the man she felt all uncertainty melt away.

 _I think everyone is worry over nothing._ Levy thought, taking a sip of her tea. _After all_ _it's not like she's with the old Laxus._ She thought with a shiver, remembering the cruel, power hungry man that had hurt so many trying to take over the guild.

If Lucy had ended up with him then...shaking her head Levy pushed thought thoughts out of her head, that was in the past it was no use dwelling on it.

"Levy?" Lucy called out, concern shining in her eyes as she looked to her friend.

"Hmmm?" Levy murmured, realizing that she had been zoning out.

"I just asked if there were any guys you were interested in?" Lucy repeated.

Shaking her head she answered, "No, not really to be honest none of the guys at our Guild appeal to me."

Arching an eyebrow a smirk came to Lucy's lips, a devilish look in her eyes. "Is that so?" Lucy said, and dread began to form in Levy's stomach.

"W-what do you mean by that?"

"What do you think I mean? Don't tell me that you don't have it bad for a certain red eyed, black haired iron dragon slayer, with a penchant for playing really crappy guitar and so on and so forth?" At Lucy's words Levy felt her face grow increasingly warm, making Lucy burst out laughing.

"I knew it, I knew it!" Levy looked around the small cafe, all eyes were on them, as the blonde woman continued to laugh.

Letting out a groan Levy sank further into her seat, as her friend struggled to regain her composer. Wiping tears from her eyes Lucy finally calmed down. "I'm sorry I know it wasn't that funny, but still your face."

"Well, what did you expect when you ask me questions like that." Levy said, arms crossed over her chest.

"Hey, its only fair. You asked me about Laxus, so it's only fair I asked about Gajeel, right?" Lucy asked, as Levy blinked in surprise, before turning her gaze to the window. Her thoughts going back to the very man Lucy was talking about.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the guild Gajeel scowled as he opened the door, and looked around the guild hall, rolling his eyes, when he saw Gray and Natsu fighting again.

 _What a bunch of morons._ He thought, as he moved further into the hall, dodging furniture, and other various things that were being thrown about, while several of the other guilds patrons watched on. Hell, he half expected several other members of the guild to join in the fray, and yet many of them sat there watching them as if those two were the most interesting people in the world.

Didn't the people here ever get tired of their antics? Maybe it was a sign that no one had anything better to do with their time. Unlike him, who only came to the guild to take a job, and that's exactly what he was going to do. Looking to the request board, where he saw Nab standing there as usual, looking for the job that would suit him. He never did.

Moving past him Gajeel scanned the flyers. When someone moved to stand behind him, looking over he saw the ever love-struck Juvia, who was currently watching the two idiots fight. Turning around he sighed as he watched as Gray slammed against the wall. Gajeel rolled his eyes as Juvia continued to gush about the ice wizard.

"Would you _please_ give it a rest?" Gajeel growled, as Juvia turned to look at him, her brow furrowed. "All day and all night with you its Gray, Gray, Gray don't you ever get tired of all you blathering?"

"Oh, like you're any better?" Juvia fired back, hands on her hips, an indignant look on her pale face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gajeel asked.

"Don't play coy." Juvia told him. "I've seen how you look at Levy, you're no better than me when it comes to the ways of love."

At her words Gajeel froze. Blinking a few times Gajeel wondered what in the hell Juvia was getting at, then again he knew the woman in question could be just subjecting him to her overactive imagination.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gajeel said, turning away from her.

"You, Gajeel have got to be one of the most oblivious men alive." She sighed.

Gajeel, the thought of taking a job long forgotten by the iron dragon slayer, his thoughts suddenly going to the blue haired woman who... well, Juvia wasn't too far from the truth, not like he would ever admit it to her though...

But there was something about Levy that intrigued him. "I'm right, aren't I?" Juvia spoke up, breaking him out of his thoughts, scowling Gajeel glared at her. The prospect of going on a job momentarily forgotten as the guild doors swung open.

And both Levy and Lucy walked in, Gajeel's red eyes suddenly falling on the solid script wizard, his heart beat quickening as he watched her look around the guild. The white dress she wore fluttering in the wind, when suddenly she met his gaze. And to Gajeel he could have swore right then and there that time had stopped.

* * *

Edit- And here we have the first Chapter to my Gajeel/Levy fanfic. I know it's not the greatest...I think I say that in all my stories, but eh. I don't like to divulge too much in the first chapter, but never less I hope you enjoy what I have here. So, don't forget to R/r and this is Black Jack signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note- And apparently not only can I not just write one story but I also can't update regularly either. Sorry, for the 7 month delay. Life was getting in my way. But enough about that as you can gather I don't own Fairy Tail. That belongs to Hiro Mashima. That out of the way here is Chapter 2 of Iron Hearted.

* * *

"Gajeel, Gajeel, Earthland to Gajeel." Juvia called to the man standing beside her.

Red eyes fixed on the blue haired Solid script wizard walking into the guild. Blinking a few times Gajeel tore his gaze away from Levy to look to Juvia.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, as he frowned at her.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" he asked, glaring down at her.

"You were zoning out for a few minutes." Juvia told him, then added, the corner of her mouth turning upwards. "While staring at Levy."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Seriously?" Nab spoke, looking to the two former Phantom Lord members.

"She was saying that I was ogling Levy when I clearly wasn't."

"But you were." Nab protested, glancing to where Levy was sitting next to Lucy, talking about something or other. "You were looking at her like she was a nice, juicy piece of meat or something...like you were undressing her with your eyes, were you?"

"No!" Gajeel snarled. "What is with all of you today? You're all acting crazy." He said storming away from the job board, thoughts of finding a job long forgotten as he moved further into the guild. Maybe a drink would help.

Walking past Levy and Lucy he stopped in his tracks when he caught the scent of something that was distinctly sweet like vanilla. And he was pretty damned certain that it wasn't coming from Lucy, that could only mean... Red eyes fixing on Levy, who seemed oblivious to how close he was as she continued talking with Lucy about something.

He couldn't really bother listening as he forced himself to continue on. Reaching the bar and took a seat away from the two.

"Not going to take a job today, Gajeel?" Mira asked, as she busied herself cleaning a beer mug, blue eyes looking to him.

"Didn't see anything that would be for me." Gajeel muttered, as the eldest Strauss sibling set a beer in front of him.

"Is that so?" Mira commented, raising an eyebrow at the man, the corner of her mouth turning upwards. "Because I saw _more_ than a few that would be right up your alley, Gajeel." She told him, casting a knowing look towards Levy. As the woman in question moved towards the job board.

While Lucy had wandered off to find Laxus.

"And who knows?" Mira added, watching as Levy scanned the board. "Since Jet and Droy are off God knows where maybe Levy would like some company if she were to take a job." Her smile widening, as Gajeel let out a frustrated groan as he rolled his eyes, setting the mug of beer down with a thud as he glared at Mira.

"What is with everyone today?" he growled, looking to her like she had grown a second head. Was there something in the air causing everyone to act crazy around him?

"Nothing wrong with us." Mira said.

"Really? You could have fooled me." He grumbled, downing the rest of his beer before paying for it.

"But in all honesty." Mira called out to him, stepping him in his tracks once more. "You _are_ making it quite obvious." She told him, as Gajeel shook his head once more and stormed out of the guild.

"Wonder what that was all about." Levy mused, as she watched the man in question leave, before turning her gaze back to the board. Her eyes lighting up when she saw a job that was right up her alley.

Yanking it off the board she scanned it, a smile blossoming across her face as it read: Wanted. Someone who can decipher ancient text, as well as helping to repair old tomes, will pay handsomely. This was the job for her. Levy loved old books, or just books in general. And from what the person who requested the job said is not only would be be doing something she loved. But she would be making a decent amount of money.

Nodding to herself, she headed towards the bar to tell Mira what was going on. Greeting Mira she informed her that she would be taking the job. Scanning over the paper Mira turned her gaze to Levy.

"Are you going alone?" Mira asked her.

Levy nodded. "Jet and Droy are off God knows where, and to perfectly honest I kind of want to strike out on my own. Not that I don't like those two it's...just nice to do something by yourself, you know?" Levy told Mira.

"Are you sure that's okay?" Mira asked, uncertainty tinting her voice, as she looked to the other woman.

"Are you worried I won't be able to handle it?" Levy asked. "You don't need to worry. I'm sure there won't be any combat involved, and even if there is for some reason I'm sure I can handle it." Levy assured her, giving her a small smile.

"What about Gajeel?" Mira asked, earning a puzzled look from Levy who blinked at her.

"What about him?" she asked, when suddenly her eyes shone with realization, as she looked down at the sheet of paper she was holding. "D-did Gajeel want this job?" Levy felt her face heat up when she thought that she had intentionally taken a job that Gajeel had wanted.

"Levy, do you really think _he'd_ be into anything involving books?" Mira inquired with an arched eyebrow.

"Well, you never _really_ know." Levy said as the mental image of Gajeel wearing glasses and scrolling through some text with the same perpetual scowl on his face. A small chuckle escaped her lips. "No, actually you got a point. But no I'll be going on my own, I'm sure I'll be fine." Levy insisted.

Shrugging Mira gave her a sigh then nodded. "Very well, though part of me wishes you'd take someone with you." Mira told her again, and turned away.

Shaking her head Levy turned away from her and headed out of the guild, she would leave first thing tomorrow morning, and would be gone for an entire week. She would need to pack up before she left. As she left the guild she cast a glance back at it, raising an eyebrow at it. What was with the people in the guild today?

It seemed that no matter where she went they would mention Gajeel at any given moment, which, to her was kind of odd. Shaking her head she turned away from the guild, and made her way towards Fairy Hills. But stopped in her tracks when a thought hit her. She would be gone for an entire week, she would probably need more than clothes and a few books. Turning away from where Fairy Hills was she headed towards town. She would need to grab a few other things as well. Once she reached the town, her eyes scanned the various shops that lined the street.

Chewing on her bottom lip she wracked her brain for what she might need as she continued to look around, but immediately stopped in her tracks when her eyes settled on the local book store. Eye lighting up she headed towards it, after all you could never have too many books, right? Opening the door she started to move through the various isles of the small, family owned shop. Her eyes darting around, there was a certain book she had been searching for the longest while, but had never been able to find it. Tapping her finger to her chin she looked the shelves up and down, taking in the various, worn out spines of the tomes before her. Seeing nothing of immediate interest she turned and headed for the door after having absolutely no luck. She had want to give it to Lucy to help her with her writing.

Apparently Lucy was trying to write a story about...Levy frowned, then shrugged. Lucy was always coming up with some new idea all the time, it was hard for anyone to keep track. So Levy was doing what any good, supportive friend would do, supply her friend with as much information as she could. So that when Lucy _finally_ did get a book published she would have probably the best written thing that ever existed. Heading out of the store she continued on. Walking down the street she had stopped at several other places, gathering various items she would need, and some she really didn't need. But she couldn't pass up a sale when she saw it.

Grunting she adjusted her grip on her bags, sales were all well and good but she _might_ have gone over board this time around. Concluding that she had completed her shopping she turned and headed towards home. Sadly, trying to return home with arms laden with more bags than she needed was harder than it looked, especially for the woman of her size.

"The hell you doin'?" a gruff voice spoke up, followed by a heavy hand dropping down on one of her shoulders. Making her jump nearly out of her skin, letting out a scream as she dropped one of her bags, causing fruits and other various food stuffs to scatter across the ground.

Spinning around Levy was about to give the stranger a piece of her mind, when she found herself staring up into the gleaming red eyes of Gajeel. Blinking in surprise he words quickly died in her throat. "Wh-what are you doing here?" she managed to say, as she got over her shock.

"What?" Gajeel asked, as he moved past her, and moved to pick up the groceries she had dropped. Picking up and inspecting a few of the apples she had dropped, checking for bruises. Placing the fruit back in the bag he looked to Levy. "Am I not allowed to come here?" he asked her, tucking the bag under his arm and looked to her expectantly.

"Well, you are..." Levy trailed off, scratching at her nose.

"Looks like you brought more than you could handle." Gajeel commented, looking at the other bag under her arms, his frown deepening as he moved to grab another bag from her. One filled with cans.

"Well, there was a sale and such and well...I may have got carried away." Levy said, her face flushing.

"Well no matter I didn't find what I wanted so I'm head back, I'll walk with you, unless you need to do more shopping?"

Shaking her head Levy smiled up at him, and moved past him. "I was thinking of heading home." She told him.

Watching as Levy walked off, leaving Gajeel to watch after her before following after the shrimp. The walk back to Fairy Hills was silent as the two of them walked side by side.

"So," Levy started once she found the silence unbearable. And now what she broke the silence she didn't know what to say. God, this was awkward.

"You going to say anything else?" Gajeel asked, watching her from the corner of her eye. Waiting for her to continue.

"Oh, uh, um, are you planning on going on a job?" she finally asked him.

Gajeel shook his head, looking ahead of him, seeing that they were drawing close to Fairy Hills. "Didn't see anything that interested me." He told her.

"I see."

"You?" Gajeel asked her.

Levy nodded, a small smile on her lips. "I'll be going to Crocus for a little while." She told him.

"Doing what?" Gajeel asked, his eyes remaining glued on her as she told him about the job she was going to take, before rolling his eyes at her. "You and books." He grumbled, earning a look from Levy as she raised an eyebrow at him. Before looking straight ahead. Seeing that they were close to go home.

"Yup, me and books, but I can't help it I just love them." Levy said.

"If you love them so much why don't you marry them?" Gajeel grumbled.

At his words silence fell between the two of then, suddenly without warning Levy burst out laughing.

"What? What's so damned funny?" Gajeel demanded.

"You," Levy giggled again, wiping tears from her eyes as they finally reached Fairy Hills.

"What?" Gajeel growled, red eyes narrowing, as he looked at her, corner of his mouth turning downwards.

"You, oh it's just how you're always grumpy and gruff. Don't you have any hobbies, _aside_ from fighting?" she asked, as the continued to stand outside. A cool breeze blowing through the nearby trees, ruffling Levy's hair.

Gajeel watched as she brushed a few strands out of her face as she looked up at him. Gajeel thought for a moment then gave her a shrug, before turning away from her. "I don't waste time on stuff like that." He told her, and walked off, leaving Levy by herself.

Wiping the last of the tears from her eyes she watched as he disappeared, her heart thundering in her chest as she turned away from the dragon slayer, and headed back home.

* * *

Edit- And here is Chapter 2 of Iron Hearted...sorry I have nothing else to add other than don't forget to R/r and this is Black Jack signing off.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note- As you can gather. I still don't own Fairy Tail. That belongs to Mashima. That being said here is Chapter 3 of Iron Hearted.

* * *

Levy yawned as she blinked up at her ceiling like she had done so many times before, crawling out of bed and towards the bathroom, she still had time before she had to leave so she busied herself getting cleaned up and made herself look presentable. Stepping out of the shower she busied herself getting dressed and tied her hair back into a pony tail before she grabbed her bags and headed out.

Reaching the train station she sighed as she plopped down in one of the many benches in the station. She still had sometime before her train arrived but that was okay, she always liked coming here early, it gave her time to finally gather her nerves. Even though she was pretty familiar with what the current job would entail she was still pretty nervous. Then again going to some unfamiliar territory always made her nervous whether or not Jet or Droy were with her or not.

But now she would be alone, and it was moment that Levy had wished she had agreed to bring someone with her. But now it was too late, chewing on her bottom lip she watched as people moved past her, entering or exiting their trains and heading off to their destinations. When suddenly she heard a train whistle off in the distance, indicating that her train would soon be arriving.

Picking her stuff up she waited at the platform, watching as her train screeched to a stop. Picking up her bags she stepped onto the train, and took a seat near one of the windows. Reaching into her purse she pulled out an old, worn out, dog eared book and began to read, as the train whistled and began to move, heading to her destination.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the guild a tired eyed and grumpier than usual Gajeel sat at the bar, resting his head in his hands as he stared down at his untouched drink.

"Something on your mind?" a voice spoke up, jerking him out of his thoughts as he looked up to see Mira looking down at him.

Gajeel scowled at her. Didn't she have anything better to do than to snoop through other peoples problems?

"Nothing that would interest you." He mumbled, turning away from her to scan the guild. Watching as several guild mates wandered around either talking, eating, drinking or milling around the job board. Looking over the potential job offers.

And here he was sitting here doing absolutely nothing. Grabbing the beer he took a sip before placing it back on the counter. And the question was _why_ was he just sitting here? He should take a job instead of sitting here, he really should. Why was he just sitting here? With a grunt he pushed his seat back and moved towards the board, and scanned it once more. Red eyes lighting up when he spotted one that would be right up his alley.

Tearing it off the board he walked to where Mira was, and handed it to her. "Been thinking of taking a job. Here." He said, handing it to her, watching as Mira scanned it before giving him a nod.

"All right." Mira said. Nodding Gajeel downed the rest of his beer, and headed towards the door.

* * *

Sometimes Levy hated long rides, as pain lanced through her spine as she let out a low groan. However it wouldn't be long before she arrived at her destination. Then, as if it read her mind the train whistled, indicating that they were drawing close, stretching her arms above her head she began to gather her things as the train came to a stop.

"Well," Levy yawned, as she headed towards the exit, and was greeted by the sights of people bustling about. "I'm finally here." She muttered. Tightening her grip on her bag she left the station, and out into the streets of Crocus.

"Well, first things first." She muttered, looking around at the crowded streets, taking in the sights of the grandiose buildings and sights, stepping out she pulled out the paper and scanned it, noting the location of the library.

"According to these directions the place I need to be...is around this corner..." she muttered.

And felt a smile blossom across her face, as she spotted the very building she needed to be at. Moving through the crowds she headed towards it, stopping in front of the building, and taking in the impressive building. To her it almost looked like something out of some fantasy novel, or out of one of those magazines she would often peruse that had shown various older buildings through Magnolia.

"Miss? Can I help you?" a voice spoke up, breaking Levy out of her thoughts. Looking up she found herself staring into the clear green eyes of a young man sitting on the steps of the library, a questioning look on his youthful face.

"Huh?" Levy murmured, blinking a few times.

"I asked if I could help you, you seem lost." The man stated.

Feeling her face flush Levy couldn't believe she had got caught zoning out like she did. "I-I was going for this place, and I guess I kind of got distracted by the building... That sounds really lame, doesn't it?" she said, sounding sheepish.

The man, upon hearing her explanation, began to laugh, making Levy flush even deeper at that.

"I-I'm sorry." The man chuckled, wiping the tears from his eyes as he regained his composer. "I didn't mean to laugh at you, i-it's just that not many people come here to admire the exterior of the most extensive library in Crocus. They're more enamoured with the interior."

As if to emphasize his point he turned away from Levy, and pushed open the double doors leading into the building. Levy following close behind.

Levy was speechless as she moved past the man, her eyes widening as she looked to the rows and rows of books. The man following close behind.

"Was there something you were looking for?" he asked her, but then seemed to catch himself, cheeks flushing a faint pink. "Oh! Where are my manners?" he said, as Levy turned to face him once more. "Hello, Miss, my name is Chris. I work here, and if there is anything I can help you with let me know." He told her.

"Well there's nothing I'm looking for." Levy told him, pulling the job flyer out of her purse once more. "I'm here about the job." She told him. Watching as Chris' eyes lit up as he looked at her.

"You're the wizard from Fairy Tail!" He exclaimed.

Nodding Levy looked around the library once more.

"Sorry, I should have...I just never thought that anyone from the guild would answer my call...I've read about Fairy Tail in Sorcerer Weekly, about how chaotic you guys can be. I thought that something like this wouldn't be up your guys alley." Chris said, rubbing at the back of his neck. "I'm rambling, aren't I?"

"Ah, don't worry too much about it." Levy told him with a shrug, a small smile on her lips. "As for our, uh, tendency to be a _tad_ destructive well... that's only certain members of our guild." She told him.

"Oh...well that's good, we have countless priceless books here that I wouldn't want ruined, and various rare tomes that took us a small fortune to find. You...didn't come here to hear this." Chris said, once he caught himself rambling once more.

Running a hand through his dark brown hair, he watched as Levy listened to him intently. "I-if you'd follow me I'll show you where, uh, where the books are that need to be fixed." Moving further into the library and to another set of doors, that lead to the back room. "Also are you able to decipher ancient texts?" Chris asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

"I can, don't worry." Levy assured him, as she continued to follow after him into a dimly lit room that housed several wooden tables strewn with old, dusty, well worn books.

Several were left open, several pages that had fallen out and were sitting beside them, waiting to be repaired and placed back in the book they had originally came from.

"Well, that's good, I got a few that need to be deciphered, but we'll leave that for now." He said, leading her towards once of the tables were a large, leather bound book sat before them. "I'm going to need some help. As you notice this particular book has seen better days." He said, gingerly picking it up off the table, and turning it over in his hands. Letting Levy take note of the worn spine, and yellowed, ripped and dog eared pages, and the faded lettering.

"So, you want me to fix it up first?" Levy asked, as Chris placed it back on the table next to them.

"If you would be so kind." Chris said, then turned his gaze to several other books on the table next to them. "And once your finished that one I'll need your help with those, but, uh, don't worry." Chris quickly added. "You won't be doing it alone, I'm not that cruel." He told her.

"Do you work here by yourself?" Levy asked, flipping through the first book.

"No, I got a few others working here." Chris said, then as if on cue the door creaked open, and a young man walked in. Carrying a massive arm load of books, that almost looked too big for anyone to carry.

"Henry," Chris greeted the dark haired man as he moved to help him. "I was wondering where you got to. _Another_ donation?"

The man called Henry nodded, before placing the books on one of the vacant tables, before casting a glance at Levy, letting his eyes linger a little too long on her, causing a shiver to run down Levy's spine before he looked to Chris.

"Yeah..." he said finally, picking up one of the books he had retrieved and began to flip through it. "I didn't catch the details but apparently someones grandma or something bit the big one and she had all these old books that no one wanted. So, voila more books for us. Do we have a section for erotic fantasy?"

And Levy could swear she had never seen anyone's face go that many shades of red before, as she watched as Chris tried to stammer a response.

"J-just put them over there." Chris sighed, pointing to the table, pinching the bridge of his nose as he turned to Levy. "Anyway, Henry this is Levy. Levy this is Henry my partner in crime."

Smiling Levy held out her hand to him, only to have Henry just stare at her saying nothing. Smile faltering she turned to Chris and cleared her throat. "Well.. if it's all right with you I'll get started on what you asked of me." She said, as she turned away from the two men.

As she walked away, however, she could have swore she could feel their eyes on her, looking over her shoulder she was shocked to see that she was alone, catching a glimpse of the two men heading to the front once more. She merely shrugged it off as her imagination and brushed it off. Taking a seat at the table she began to work.

Little did she know that someone was watching her from the shadows...

* * *

Edit-I'm not going to lie I struggled like no tomorrow with this chapter. And I think it kind of shows...Anyway don't forget to R/r and this is Black Jack signing out.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note- Nope, still don't own Fairy Tail. That still belongs to Hiro Mashima. Anyways now that we got the formalities out of the way here is Chapter 4 of Iron Hearted.

* * *

She was the most magnificent creature he had ever laid eyes on. A smile began to form on his face as he watched the blue haired sprite from Fairy Tail as she busied herself with her task. Her eyes never leaving the book she was so intent on fixing. It was one of the many things that drew him to her. Her ability to focus on nothing but her task at hand, as well as her intelligence.

Inching a little further out of the shadows he watched as she brushed a few strands of blue hair out of her eyes. Wishing for nothing more than to be the one to do that for her. To feel her skin beneath his fingers, to feel her shiver at his touch. To hear her whisper his name, oh, how he desired nothing more than for her to be his.

However, smile disappearing from his face as he thought back to the guild she had devoted her life to. That blasted Fairy Tail. And not only the guild itself but the people with in it. From the annoyingly chipper Lucy Heartfilia, to those bumbling idiots Jet and Droy that attached themselves to her like leeches. Dragging Levy down with their incompetence.

If not for those two alone Levy would have no doubt moved up through the guild. Oh, how he loathed them, every single one. Hated how she would spend all her time with them, laughing with them, hanging out with them. It angered him how much she would be with her so called _friends_ of hers, yet she wouldn't even cast him so much as a second glance.

And the one who made him most angry, the one she paid the most attention to was that _brute._ That Gajeel Redfox, he knew who he was. He was the very man who had hurt Levy in the first place, back all those many years ago when Fairy Tail went up against Phantom Lord who only engaged with them because of Lucy.

If not for her...No, he shook his head angrily but stopped when Levy stopped and looked in his direction, but didn't seem to notice that he was here as he took a few steps back into the darkness. Obscuring himself from her. He couldn't reveal himself to her yet...in due time. Biting down on his bottom lip he watched as she went back to her task, seeming to brush off any movement he had made as her imagination.

Lucy wasn't the biggest threat to Levy, no. It was that beast, the one that idiot guild master had allowed into that guild without a second thought. That Gajeel, he was no fool, he had seen the way he looked at Levy, and though it angered him to no end he had also seen the way Levy had looked at Gajeel in return. But he honestly couldn't blame her, she was naive, she thought she might be in love with the beast. But he knew in his heart of hearts that once he made his feelings known, she would forget about him completely and be his.

And if not...his smile turned cruel...He would make her his whether she wanted to or not...

* * *

Edit- Not too often that I update twice in a day...Let alone 30 or more minutes apart. I know this is kind of short sorry about that. Anyway don't forget to R/r and this is Black Jack signing off.


End file.
